la mécanique des corps
by amande 69
Summary: os: bella et edward, un 15 aout et un atelier de mécanique. que va-t-il se passer entre eux lors de leur rencontre?


_bonjour a tous et a toutes!!!_

_voila j'avais juste envie de délirer alors voila, pour le moment aucune suite de prévu mais a voir plus tard_

_comme d'hab les pers appartiennent a sm_

POV Edward

Mais qu'elle idée ? Mais qu'elle idée ?

Voila la phrase que je martèle dans ma tête depuis 30 minutes. Je suis paumé dans le truc du cul du monde, dans un pays où je ne parle que quelques mots.

-----Flash Back------

Je vais me marier !

Ne hurle pas comme ça au téléphone Alice ! Tu vas quoi ?

Je vais me marier !

C'est géniale, félicitations sœurette ! c'est pour quand ?

On a décidé de se marier le 15 Aout en France, au vignoble que les parents de Jasper possède.

D'accord, je prévois mes congés de suite. On se voit après demain chez les parents pour fêter ça.

Oui ! A dimanche Ed.

A dimanche.

----- fin du Flash Back-------

Et me voila le 14 aout perdu dans le beaujolais. Le GPS ne sait même plus où nous sommes, mon Black Berry ne capte pas et je suis en train de me rendre compte que la jauge d'essence s'allume.

Apres 15 minutes à rouler au milieu des vignes, j'atterris devant un panneau d'un bled qui s'appelle Cercié et enfin je vois un garage avec une station essence. Enfin quelque chose de positif dans cette foutue journée.

Je me gare devant les pompes a essence, sors de ma voiture pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire le plein ainsi que me renseigner sur la route.

Quand je rentre dans le local, où se tient la caisse, il n'y a personne. J'aperçois une sonnette, je sonne une première fois, rien. Au bout de deux minutes je recommence, mais personne ne pointe son nez. Je reste le doigt appuyé dessus mais toujours personne. Pourquoi mettre une sonnette si personne ne répond.

Je sors plus qu'énerver et me dirige vers l'atelier de mécanique. Je rentre par une petite porte sur le coté. A l'intérieur j'entends la chanson de David guetta et d'Akon, « i'm a sexy bitch » a fond. Je comprends mieux, pourquoi personne en m'entendais.

J'entendis quelqu'un chanter par-dessus la chanson. Mon dieu, elle chantait faux et avait un fort accent. Je me dirigeais vers cette voix.

Sous une voiture, ce trouvait la personne qui chantait, je voyais juste des pieds qui battaient le rythme de la musique.

Je m'éclaircissais la voix pour me faire entendre, mais ceci ne changea rien.

Excuse-moi ?

Seule la musique me répondit.

Du coup je mis un petit coup dans ses pieds et enfin je l'entendis. Je ne comprenais rien a ce qu'elle disait tellement elle parlait vite, mais sa voix m'envoutait.

Putain, Jake, tu fais chier, je viens de me mettre de l'huile de partout. Tu ne peux pas m'appeler au lieu de me pousser et de me faire peur.

Je la voyais sortir de dessous la voiture lentement. A ses pieds elle portait des Converses noir et blanche qui devait déjà daté vu leur état. Ses jambes étaient nues, je vis apparaitre le bas de ses cuisses qui avait l'air ferme.

Emme portait un short en jean. Je vis un bout de la peau de son ventre. Malgré que l'on soit en été, sa peau était pale.

Sa poitrine était moulée dans un débardeur blanc. Ils étaient ni trop gros, ni trop petit. On voyait qu'il n'avait pas été retouchés, pas comme aux Etats Unis où la moitié des filles du pays était passé sous un bistouri.

Enfin je pus voir son visage et je fus ébloui.

Son visage était en forme de cœur, elle avait des yeux couleurs chocolat qui une fois que vous les aviez captés ne veulent plus vous lâchés.

Ses joues étaient rouges de colère, ensuite je vis ses lèvres pleines et rose pale. On avait qu'une envie, les embrasser. Sur son visage se tenait quelque goute d'huile qui avait coulé par ma faute. Mais ceci ne gâchait rien, au contraire ceci la sublimait.

Quand enfin elle me vit, elle se tu.

Excuse-me, lui dis-je. Je voudrais de l'essence please ?

Oh, désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais je croyais que c'était mon pote Jacob. En faite je ne peux pas vous servir car on est fermé aujourd'hui. Mais vous trouverez une station essence a Belleville, c'est a 10 minute d'ici.

Je la regardais bouche bée, je n'avais rien compris a ce qu'elle disait, mais je la trouvais magnifique.

Excuse-moi. Moi, pas de France… Américains. Ne pas trop comprendre toi.

Oh, mince alors.

Je la vis réfléchir, et elle essaya de me dire en anglais.

It's closed. I don't euh… servir essence, me dit-elle en regardant le sol.

Ok, I understand.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de partir et de m'éloigner d'elle. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais son corps aimantait le mien.

Elle me fit signe de la suivre, pour qu'elle me montre la direction à prendre pour Belleville.

Elle trébucha sur un pneu et en voulant la rattraper, je tombais avec elle. Je me retrouve sur elle, nos visages à quelques centimètres.

Je me noie dans ses yeux et je vois une étincelle de désir naitre.

Je m'approche lentement de ses lèvres, pour lui laisser le temps de me repousser. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchent, je sens de l'électricité traversé mon corps de part en part.

Elle met ses mains derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher d'elle et demande l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui donne volontiers.

Nos langues jouent leur ballet et déjà je me sens gêner dans mon jean.

Je sens ses mains descendre le long de mon dos et tirer sur mon tee shirt pour me l'enlever. Je me laisse faire sans aucune résistance.

Elle me pousse pour que je m'allonge et me chevauche. Elle passe délicatement ses mains sur mon torse et mon ventre, m'arrachant des frissons de plaisir.

Elle défait sa couette, ses cheveux bruns retombent sur ses épaules. En me fixant, elle soulève son débardeur. Je dois avoir les yeux qui sortent de mes orbites, car elle ne porte pas de soutien gorge.

Je me relève un peu pour la toucher, mais elle me repousse.

Elle embrasse mon cou, mes épaules et en faisant ses gestes, les pointes de ses seins me caresse et c'est un pur délice.

Elle descend sur mes pectoraux, mon ventre, mon nombril, en m'embrassant et en léchant ma peau.

Puis elle passe tout doucement sa main sur mon érection, et à ce moment là, je perds le contrôle.

Je la soulève de mon corps, me lève et l'assoit sur un capot de voiture.

Enfin je caresse ses seins en la fixant, je vois ses yeux se noircir de plaisir. Je commence par en lécher un alors que je continu a caresser l'autre, puis ensuite j'échange.

Entendre ses gémissements et sa respiration haletante me font presque venir.

Elle se relève du capot et commence à déboutonner mon jean. Elle le descend en même temps que mon boxer et mon désir pour elle est enfin libérer de son carcan.

Elle sort sa langue et me lèche sur toute ma longueur avant de me prendre en bouche.

Je lâche un râle de plaisir tellement c'est bon. Apres plusieurs aller retour et coup de langue, elle lève les yeux et dit :

Préservatif ?

Ce mot, je le connais.

Jean.

Elle hoche la tête et cherche dans mes poches, notre moyen de protection.

Elle me fixe tout en déchirant l'emballage, elle prend le préservatif et le met dans sa bouche.

Mais que fait-elle ? Elle me lance un clin d'œil et approche sa bouche de mon sexe.

C'est beaucoup trop érotique pour moi. Une fois qu'elle a fini, je la relève, lui enlève son short et son boxer puis je la rassois sur le capot.

Je l'embrasse fougueusement, cherchant sa langue.

Pendant ce temps ma main se dirige vers son sexe. Je passe un doigt le long de sa fente. Elle est toute humide, prête à me recevoir.

Je l'allonge sur le capot, tire son sexe vers moi, et rentre en elle d'un coup.

Nous lâchâmes tous les deux un gémissement. Je commençais de doux va et vient tout en la regardant. Puis elle me fit comprendre qu'il fallait que j'aille plus vite, ce que je me suis empressé de faire.

Nos cris de plaisir résonnaient dans tous l'atelier.

Avec ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage, ses yeux brillants, ses joues rouge et ses lèvres gonflés de nos baisers, on aurait dit un ange.

Je la sentis se resserrer sur mon sexe, signe de son orgasme, deux coups après j'atteignais aussi le mien.

Je retombais sur elle, nous reprenions tous les deux notre respiration.

Apres quelques minutes, je me retirais d'elle, enlevais le préservatif et me rhabillait. Je la voyais faire de même.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni faire.

Apres avoir fini de me rhabiller, je me tournais vers elle, elle me fixait.

Avant que l'on ne dise quoi que ce soit, la porte de l'atelier claqua, nous sortants de notre bulle.

T'es là ? Dit une voix masculine.

Deux secondes Jake, j'arrive, répondit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers moi, me pris la main et m'emmena vers une porte pour que je puisse sortir sans que son ami ne me voit.

Bye, me dit-elle et elle m'embrassa.

Bye.

Elle referma la porte et je repartis vers ma voiture.

Mon portable sonna, enfin je captais.

Allo.

Edward, mais tu es où enfin ? me cria Alice.

Le retour sur terre était difficile.

Je suis perdu, je suis devant un garage à Cercié.

D'accord, je vois, tu n'es pas loin. Au feu tu tourne à gauche et tu verras dans 700 mètres tu arrive au Château des Ravatys.

Ok, à tout de suite.

Je t'attends dehors.

Enfin je trouvais ce maudit château.

Alice me sauta dans les bras. Elle m'explique que ce soir nous mangerions avec notre frère et sa femme, ainsi que Jasper et sa petite sœur. Ceci permettrait que l'on se connaisse un peu plus étant donné que nous allions faire parti de la même famille.

Je l'écoutais que d'une oreille, toutes mes pensées tournées vers mon ange et au moment que nous venions de partager.

L'heure du diner arrivait, je descendis dans la salle où se trouvaient déjà Emmett et Rosalie.

J'entendais des voix derrière moi, quand je me retournais, Alice était avec une jolie brunette.

Edward, je te présente Bella, la sœur de Jasper.

Enchanté, lui dis-je.

Puis je vis ses yeux et je me figeais Bella était mon ange.


End file.
